User blog:DemonGoddessLiltih/Lilith vs Remia, Battle of Gods (Theoretical Battle)
Main-qimg-d586ecd5a20fc374dbf5b41f7bac578c.jpg|'Lilith' 46693912_364312301023288_4797114469189328289_n.jpg|'Remia' "You... Why are you here?" Lilith asked Remia when a fiery portal was opened up and the angel stepped out of it. Lilith was sitting on her throne with her legs crossed. Remia walked forward and stopped at the first step before Lilith put her hand up. "You know why i'm here." The angel asked as she put her hand on her hip. Lilith rolled her eyes in response. "You remember what happened the last time?" The Queen of Hell asked Remia. Remia put her right finger to her lip and looked upward. "Last time i was being merciful because you were Lucifer's sister. However, i overthrew her, so if i were you i would leave, as of this moment you have zero protection, and i have every intention to kill you if take another step" Lilith warned Remia. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to find you? I have never been here before, so i couldn't just teleport here. However, one of your own, i think her name was Abaddon brought me here." Remia explained to Lilith. Lilith sighed in response. "Abaddon.. Why would she do that?" Lilith asked Remia who merely shrugged with her hands out. Lilith smiled as she came to a conclusion in her mind. "I see. She knew you would be killed by me anyway." Lilith thought to herself. Remia smiled as if she could read the demons mind. "Well, i'm still giving you a chance. The moment you take a step forward, i am going to kill you." Lilith stated with the most serious expression on her face. Remia got a shiver over her entire body when saw how serious she was. She bit her finger and put her left hand in between her legs. "Lilith... Don't talk to me like that..." Remia said in response as she started sensually moving her hips. Lilith's expression did not change in the slightest. Remia snapped her fingers and the space around them changed immediately and they spawned into a void. Lilith and Remia stood 10 meters away from each other. "This again? I would have chopped your beautiful head off in Hell. This entire thing is dramatic for a simple death" Lilith said as she spread her arms out and sprouted her 12 black wings from her back. The pressure from her aura caused the angel to slowly fly away from her as she powered up in dark energy. Remia spread her arms out elegantly as her 6 wings erupted from her back. The force from Lilith's aura was no longer affecting her. Lilith had a black aura around her body darker than the darkest nights while Remia's aura was golden white, brighter than a thousand suns. The two stared at each other as they flexed their powerful auras shaking the entire void causing cracks in it. Remia formed two light swords in her hands as her arms are already spread out. Lilith grinned slightly upon seeing her swords. "Let the real battle begin..." Remia said with a soft but seductive voice. Remia flew at her at insane speed, she did a 360 spin into a dual horizontal slash with her swords, Lilith hopped over her entire body doing a aerial cartwheel. Remia had her back turned to her, she went for a slash at her neck with her left sword without turning around fully, Lilith kicked her wrist in response. Remia quickly spins the other direction and goes for the same attempt with her right sword, Lilith grabs her right arm with both hands and flipped her over her body. Lilith went for a roundhouse kick immediately, Remia blocked it while turning sideways and doing a cross with her swords. She then tried to use both swords to cut Lilith's head off, however Lilith grabbed both swords as she crossed her arms. Remia jumped up and dropped kicked her sending her flying backwards and releasing her grip. Lilith flew back a few hundred meters before she stops herself from moving forward. Remia instantly teleported behind her however before the angel could even react she was smacked by a hook kick causing her to stagger. Lilith then tries to stick her fingers through the angels head by thrusting, however Remia was quick enough side step and kick the demon in her left side. Remia goes for an opposite position spinning hook kick with the same leg and was smacked in her face. Remia goes for another cross cut at her neck, however Lilith was fast enough to jump up and wrap her legs around the angels neck putting her in an aerial head scissor. Lilith straightened her legs and squeezed as tight as she could, causing Remia to drop her swords. Lilith then grips the sides of Remia's head with both arms. Suddenly Remia does a hand gesture pointing upward, Lilith did not bother to look up, then endless light blades rain down from above her. Lilith looked up quickly and released her grip. Remia does a hand gesture with her palms and a massively light dragon shoots out of her palms. Lilith was shocked as she puts her left arm out in response as she flew away from it. She shoots a massive beam of darkness out of her hand which collides with her light explosion creating a massive fusion of light and darkness. The two both stared at the beautiful explosion created by the two attacks. Lilith flipped her hair after the two met eyes again standing a few dozen meters away from each other. "Quick thinking. You were a millisecond away from losing that pretty head of yours." Lilith complimented her decision making. Remia licked her lips in response which caused Lilith to smile. "More... Try to kill me more..." Remia said softly with a lusted tone. The angel flapped her wings in response. "I decided. I'm going to make you my bitch" Lilith said with a very serious expression on her face. Remia shivered with lust upon hearing that. Words one would consider negative were words of pleasure for her. Lilith flapped her wings and flew a few meters above her. Remia flew up as fast as she could but was met with a large beam of darkness to the face. The angel was sent flying downward at incredible speed, Lilith followed up by teleporting behind her and upper cutting her in the back causing the angel to arch her back and spit out blood. The force of her uppercut sent her flying upward, Lilith proceeds to knock her around the void teleporting to easily catch up to her as she knocked her away. Lilith kicks her in the back of the head sending her flying. Remia finally recovers as she does multiple back handsprings. Lilith smiled and flew directly at her for more aggression, the angel flew away trying to escape her onslaught. The two of them looked like beams of light and darkness when they flew throughout the void. Remia changed her trajectory and flew upward, Lilith followed and was honing on her. "What's your deal? Why would the mighty angel of war run away?" Lilith questioned as she continued chasing her all over the void. The two of them formed light and dark trails all over the place. Lilith grabbed the angels left foot, Remia quickly uses her right foot to kick her in the face. Lilith was stunned, she quickly recovered and swung the angel around like a ragdoll spinning her in circles. Remia suddenly exploded in a burst of light which released her grip and blew her away a few hundred meters. For the first time, when Lilith looked at her she was no longer smiling. "Nice trick." Lilith said quietly. Lilith heard a faint sound, she looked under her and circles of light formed under her. Lilith dodged them by going left to right. However as she was looking downward, she was oblivious to the one Remia formed above her head. A beam of light rains down above her head and envelops her before she could react. Lilith was being burned by the angelic light and starts screaming. When the attack was over, Lilith was panting and had an angry look on her face. Remia put out her right hand and formed her light sword in it. She then does the same for her left hand. The two of them teleported simultaneously. The both appeared at the halfway point the distance between them and started clashing intensively. Remia landed a few blows with her swords, however Lilith landed slightly more. Remia manages to slash open her chest which caused Lilith to stagger. Remia tried to finish her with an overhead slash, she manages to slice the demon directly in the middle however she was not able to cut her in half. Lilith backed away with one quick leap. Remia licked the blood off her light swords as she made eye contact with Lilith. Lilith smiled before saying "Interesting. You seem to only have the ability to deal surface damage. How unfortunate." Lilith said as she put the palm of her hand in front of her face brought it down healing her wound. Remia teleported behind her and went for a decapitation. Her light sword was lodged in her neck a few inches. Remia formed a light aura over her body and tried to use force to cut through her neck. Lilith formed a black aura over her body and resisted it. Lilith's wings suddenly smack the angel backwards sending her flying. Lilith turned around and pulled the light sword from her neck as blood dripped. Lilith squeezed her palm and crushed her light sword. "Do you still think you can beat me Archangel? I'm stronger than you and faster than you." Lilith asked arrogantly as she flexed and flapped her wings before flying and instantly punching her in the gut. Remia spat out blood all over Lilith's face. Lilith then turns around and whips her across the face with her tail sending her flying again. Lilith wiped the angel's blood off of her face with her tail and licked it off her tail. The demon seemed to enjoy the taste of her blood as she then licked her lips sensually. Remia recovered by doing a backflip. Remia smiled and raised her knee. Lilith looked at her oddly. A golden chain was formed around Remia's right Ankle that connected to Lilith's neck. Lilith put both hands on the chain around her neck, Remia swung her around in a circle at extreme speeds with her leg, she then kicked her leg behind her, pulling Lilith closer to her. Lilith forms a dark aura around her right hand, and cuts the chain cleanly by chopping it. Remia threw a bunch of fancy kicks from a distance. Each kick had a slicing beam of light energy following up after them. Lilith side stepped, ducked, and dodged all of them flawlessly. Remia does a jumping spinning axe kick with extreme force, a large massive wave of light energy comes Lilith's direction, Remia immediately followed up by doing a drop kick. Lilith does a spinning hook kick and knocks away the beam created by her axe kick with her mere foot. Lilith was oblivious to the drop kick follow up as the first attack limited her vision. She was smacked in the chest by the second wave of energy. Lilith was dazed and slightly burned from the attack. Lilith took another look at her from a distance. Lilith's eyes turned red which made Remia shiver with lust again. "Yes..." Remia said softly as she bit her index finger. Lilith raised her right index finger high up. A black portal formed above the demons head. Suddenly, red lightning shoots out from the portal. Remia manages to dodge one of them when it was an inch away from her face. Lilith continued firing them at the angel who flew around all over the place dodging them. Remia did rolls and flips outmaneuvering the demons attacks which caused her to get more annoyed. Lilith released the portal after seeing it had no effect. Remia points upward with her middle and index finger, causing Lilith to look up. Lilith saw an endless amount of light swords being rained down on her from above. Lilith did a butterfly twist dodging slipping through the projectiles. While performing the twist, she managed to grab one of the light swords and launch it at the angel. Remia smacked it away with her wings as she continued to release a barrage of light swords down on Lilith. Lilith jumps off of one of the falling swords and does a backflip, catching another light sword with one of her toes. The demon landed on her hands after the backflip and spun around using the sword on her toe to reflect the other ones raining down on her while maintaining a handstand. Remia was surpised upon seeing how skilled the demon was. "You're as scary as my big sister when you're angry..." Remia said as she started shivering again. Remia does a clap and suddenly, all of the swords near Lilith glowed brightly and exploded near her causing a massive chain. Lilith manages to form a barrier out of darkness to protect her from the attack. "Submit." Lilith said with the most serious tone in her voice as she smiled. Lilith flew at the angel at insane speed. She tried to punch her in the face, however Remia Side stepped and shot a light blast from the palm of her hand. Lilith reflected it at her with her tail sending her flying backwards. Lilith shot out a stream of darkness beams from her fingers as the angel was flying away from her. Remia forms her two light swords in her hands again and starts deflecting them easily. One of them pierce her in her shoulder causing her to lose control of her left arm. Remia used her right light sword to deflect the stream of darkness beams. Lilith switches the attack up and fires an extremely large beam of darkness from the same firing hand. Remia deflected the beams even with one hand sword. When the big blast came her way, she flew over it, not attempting to try to deflect it, however she was met with an axe kick. Lilith then teleported in front of her and threw a round kick at her face, Remia used her left sword to defend however it was shattered and the angel was cracked in the face. Remia merely turned her head in response and threw a downward slash at her with her right sword, Lilith does a hook kick and smacks the sword out of her hand with her left foot. Lilith then throws an onslaught of kicks at the angel. Remia was stunned and staggered with each kick. Lilith finished up with a dropkick to her chest making her spit out blood. Lilith then teleports behind her and shoots a blast of darkness with both of her palms. it made contact with the angel and caused an explosion. Lilith then used her tail and wrapped it around the angel's neck and turning her around to face her. She then punches her in the gut extremely hard, however she could not be sent flying because her tail was keeping her in place. Lilith tightened the grip around her tail causing the angel's body to seize. "You fought well. Your fighting skills never disappoint." Lilith complimented as she squeezed tighter with her tail. Lilith's eyes turned back to normal. Lilith let her grip go which caused Remia to drop to her knees. The angel looked up at Lilith and summoned her light swords in her hand, before Lilith planted her right foot on her head, causing her to not move. "I'm stronger than you and your sister. Submit. You know you want to." Lilith demanded as she twisted her foot adding pressure to the top of her head. Lilith let go after a few seconds and put her hands on her hips. Remia was looking downward and panting extensively. Lilith used her tail to pull her head upward so that she was looking at her. "Yes my goddess..." Remia said with extreme submission. Lilith grinned in response and patted her head. "You didn't come here to defeat me. You came here to be dominated despite your best efforts. Isn't that right, Bitch?" Lilith as she closed her eyes and started laughing. "You don't give a fuck about Hell or Heaven. The only thing you care about is a good fight. What you love even more than that, is being humiliated by someone stronger. That's sort of the situation you had with Azura and your sister right? It's okay. I'll take care of you, pet." Lilith followed up as she patted the angel's head again. Notes: *They are fighting in a void, but demons and angels are able to stand on nothingness as if they are standing on an actual surface *Lilith had Chaos Evolution but did not use it *When Remia shivers like that she is having an orgasm *They are moving Sextilion times FTL *The extra wings gives Lilith better travel speed, which is why she blitzed her a lot Conclusion Remia was sent to hell with the help of Abaddon. Abaddon hoped Lilith would kill Remia or Remia would kill Lilith. Remia sent them to a void again. Throughout the fight, Lilith changed her mindset. This is because she understands the type of person Remia is. She is not really an ally to Heaven, rather she itches for a good fight. She also knows of the relationship between Lucifer and Remia. Lilith instead wanted to overpower the angel instead of taking her out. She knew Remia would only submit if she is dominated despite her best efforts. Remia sees her sister in Lilith, which is why she submitted at the end like that. Category:Blog posts